Predefinição:ItemWrap
} |unusual = }| }| }} |rare= }| }| }} |green = }| }| }} |mythical = }| }| }} |legendary = }| }| }} |white = }| }| }} |orange = }| }| }} |yellow = }| }| }} |#default= }| }| }} }} Lvl. } }|[[[ }]]]|?}} }| | }} }|Capacity: } |}} }| } | }} }| } | }} " }" }| On use: * }}} }| Attack: * }}} } }} |axe= |bow= |cards= |dagger= |hammer= |needle= |one-handed staff= |two-handed staff= |one-handed sword= |two-handed sword= |shovel= |wand= }} }| Critical: * }| }} } }} |axe= |bow= |cards= |dagger= |hammer= |needle= |one-handed staff= |two-handed staff= |one-handed sword= |two-handed sword= |shovel= |wand= }} }| On equipment: }| }} }| Conditions: * } }} }| This item is part of the } }} }|This key opens the }}} }| }}} }| Obtaining | }| Obtaining | }| Obtaining |}} }} }} } }} |gather= Gathering } |source= } |level= } |c= } }} |craft= Crafting } |level = } |ing1 = } |ing1q = } |ing2 = } |ing2q = } |ing3 = } |ing3q = } |ing4 = } |ing4q = } |ing5 = } |ing5q = } |ing6 = } |ing6q = } |ing7 = } |ing7q = } }} }} }| Dropped By } |}} }| Given By } |}} Itembox passthrough inputs ;name: the item's name. This defaults to the article's name. ;level: Level of the item ;conditions: any conditions needed to use the item (ex: profession level or wakfu/stasis req) ;type: Category or type of the item. ;rarity: default is common (Gray), unusual (White), "rare" (Green), "mythical" (Orange), "legendary" (Yellow) ;description: In game description or flavor text of the Resource/Item. ;equipbonus: The bonus given for equipping the item. ;useeffect: The bonus/action given for using this item ;range: The item range (in case of weapons) ;attack: The primary effect of a weapon (Ex: -24 HP ) ;critical: The critical effect of the weapon ;apcost: The AP cost of using the weapon ;capacity: The number of items a bag or display window can hold. ;set: The equipment set the item is part of (if any) ;key: The dungeon or door the key opens. Intro ;intro: Short text to introduce the item if it is really needed. Gather/Craft Profession ;proftype: declared whether this item is gathered, or crafted (gathering professions have some craft recipes). ;prof: The profession needed to acquire this item. This is also used to decide whether to display the Crafting table, or the Gathering table. ;proflvl: the level requirement for crafting/gathering. For crafting, this is the value where it is crafted 100%, not when it is first possible to craft it. Gather ;source: the source the item is gathered from. ;c: indicates if a trapper resource is for the corpse (any value will work) Craft ;ing''x'': the ''x''th ingredient... at least 1 ingredient is assumed, further ingredients may be added with ing2..6 ;ing''x''q: the quantity of each ingredient required. ing2q...6q Dropped By ;dropby: indicates what drops this item. Rewarded By ;giver: indicates where this item is gained from. Challenges, subscriber gifts, chests etc. Complete template usage }|[[Category: }]]}}